Don't Ask
by PerfectxSweetheartx
Summary: Gabriella's running some errands as a TA. What happens when Troy Bolton, her enemy, comes strolling down the hallway with a nervous and somewhat mysterious look on his face? She follows him, determined to figure out why he's holding a red rose. One-shot.


**Don't Ask**

"Yes Ms. Macintyre. We'll get right on that." Taylor Mckessie grinned studiously, glancing over at her best friend who stood beside her.

"Thank you girls, here, take these so you won't get in trouble for being late to class." The tall and slim, gray haired old woman handed over two small white pieces of paper to her best students.

"Thanks Ms. Mac, we'll see you later."

The calculus teacher smiled warmly and nodded, turning around just as the bell rung and her students started pouring into her classroom.

Taylor turned towards her best friend of six years, they had been since they're first year of junior high and still now that they were in their third year of high school. They walked out of the classroom and down the long hallway that got barer as students scrambled to get into their classes before the final bell rung, though the two top students at East High walked indifferently, not having anything to worry about except for getting some papers copied and distributed in all the teacher's mailboxes. "I love this job." The dark skinned beauty grinned, watching as her best friend giggled.

"I know right, we always get out of class." Gabriella Montez said, her dark curly hair half up with a small brown clip. She walked leisurely beside her closest friend, her long hair bouncing naturally against her long sleeved cream lace blouse that was tight against her navy blue tank top that cut low appropriately. As she passed the numerous classrooms, already in session, she glanced in the windows unconsciously, her long legs hidden by her slightly flared, dark washed destroyed jeans.

Ms. Macintyre was the calculus teacher as well as the schools committee director, who handled all after school activities and was in charge of getting new updates and notifications out to all the teachers. She got to choose whoever she wanted as her assistants each year and of course she chose Taylor and Gabriella. And to Gabriella's dismay her calculus teacher had chosen someone else as well, who was currently dropping off the newsletters to the main office and each sections secretary offices.

Gabriella could not stand Troy Bolton.

"Oh god, look who's coming this way." Taylor muttered, glancing with worry at the olive skinned beauty beside her. "Be civil please."

She rolled her deep chocolate eyes, her matching dark brown moccasins slowing down as he got closer, walking in the opposite direction.

"Hey Troy, all done yet?" Taylor asked nicely, which Gabriella hated. Her best friend and her enemy had always been friends and she couldn't stand it.

He smiled lightly at Taylor in his light jeans and long sleeved dark gray shirt, the collar of his white undershirt seen around his neck. He had a weird look on his face, like he was hiding something, which didn't go unnoticed by both girls. "Yeah, I just got a couple more runs to do, and I-uh, yeah, just almost done. See ya." He glanced indifferently at Gabriella, rolling his eyes with irritation as she glared at him with suspicion.

Both girls watched him walk in the other direction, his hand coming up to scratch the back of his neck, something both girls knew he only did when he was nervous about something.

Troy, Taylor, and Gabriella had been in the same school since junior high, and although Troy had always been friends with the opposite social group, hanging out more with the jocks and cheerleaders, they had all been able to be friendly with each other, saying 'hi' in the smaller middle school hallway as they walked past one another.

But everything changed once they entered high school, well between Gabriella and Troy that is. She had slowly started to despise him, for reasons that she would never voice out loud, not even to her best friend. And in return for her mean glares and rude comments he had been just as rude, giving up on wondering why she hated him so. She figured he just stopped caring, and she was grateful for that, knowing that if he ever found out why she really disliked him her world would come crashing down and her heart would be broken.

"He's hiding something…" Taylor muttered, narrowing her almost black eyes on the back of the most popular guy at East High. "Did you hear how he stuttered?"

Everyone knew Troy Bolton was the king or god or whatever you wanted to call it. He owned the school and could control anybody with just a wink of his bright electric blue eyes that made girls swoon as he shot them his million dollar smirk. He was the varsity basketball captain and his tan skin, immense athletic ability, jaw dropping muscles, mouth watering abs, and chestnut shiny hair did not help Gabriella's situation.

"What the hell's the matter with him?" She mumbled, watching him walk away as well.

Taylor suddenly turned towards her, a look of determination on her face. "Let's find out."

Gabriella's eyes widened. "What?" She backed up. "Yeah, no Taylor." She scoffed, beginning to walk in the opposite direction of the basketball captain.

The darker skinned girl gave her a pleading look, her short black bob of hair hugging her strong face nicely. "Come on Gabs! He was acting totally cryptic!" She groaned, the reporter side of her coming out strongly. "Let's just follow him for a bit, see what he's hiding."

"Taylor, are you serious?" She shook her head, watching as his tall stature rounded the corner, his hands now in his pockets. "No, I don't give a flying fuck what his problem is. And I don't' want to get in trouble either."

"Oh stop your bitching," She rolled her eyes and pulled on Gabriella's arm. "We have passes, we won't get in trouble. Let's go."

Groaning with irritation, Gabriella reluctantly let herself be dragged hastily down the hallway, following the path that the most good looking guy at the school had taken just moments before. "Tay, it's probably nothing," She pulled her arm away, pursing her lips with agitation as she watched her friend go into spy mode as they came to the corner of the hallway. She rolled her eyes as Taylor peaked around the corner, gesturing for her to follow in her lead. "Seriously, he probably just had to pee."

Taylor shot Gabriella an irritated look, placing a finger over her dark lips to shush her. "Will you be quiet and just go along please?"

She rolled her chocolate orbs. "Fine." Reluctantly, she peaked around the corner as well, raising a brow as she found Troy standing in front of the sliding window of the sophomore secretary office. "See," She gave Taylor a pointed look. "I told you it was probably nothing, he's just doing his job."

Taylor sighed with disappointment, still watching intensely. "Just wait." After a moment Troy smiled at the secretary and continued down the hall, glancing around the empty hallway as if making sure no one was following him. "A-ha!" She shot her own pointed look to a now curious Gabriella. "Did you see that? He is so up to something."

"Taylor, just forget it…"

"Come on!" She pulled on her best friends arm and led the way down the long corridor, staying tight against the wall and taking small steps.

"Tay, we aren't in Mission Impossible, alright?" Gabriella whispered, watching her friend with annoyed amusement.

She ignored the comment, continuing to watch the most well known guy at East High walk rapidly down the hallway.

Suddenly as they were passing a classroom the door flung open, nearly hitting Taylor smack in the face. "What the-shit!"

The two girls froze as their biology teacher walked out of the room and peered at them curiously. "What are you two doing out in the hallway at this time? Shouldn't you be in class?"

Taylor was the first to speak, or better said, mutter out a bullshit excuse. "Uh-well, you see…" She gulped nervously, glancing at Troy who was now about to round another corner and risk the possibility of losing him. "We were running some errands for Ms. Macintyre, she gave us passes." The straight A student whipped out her pass and held it out for Mr. Numbob to check, who looked at it with suspicious curiosity before nodding with belief.

"Alright, you may proceed." Just as the two girls were about to pass his classroom they were stopped yet again. "Ms. Mckessie." He called back, gesturing to the inside of his classroom where his students were silently reading. "I actually have something I need you to take for me, and get over to Ms. Macintyre."

Taylor inwardly groaned, glancing at Gabriella who just shrugged. "Uh, you see, actually I was just-"

"It will only take a minute Ms. Mckessie. It's quite important." He glanced at Gabriella. "I'll only need one student for the job. Ms. Montez," He gave her an authorative look. "You may continue with your own duties."

She nodded, smiling innocently at the stiff man. "Yes, Mr. Numbob."

"Right, well," He gave Taylor an impatient look. "Come along, Ms. Mckessie, I need these packets turned in before ten."

Taylor glanced once more at her best friend before nodding reluctantly, walking towards the biology teacher who had now disappeared inside his classroom. Before Taylor entered the room she turned to Gabriella who was now headed in the direction that they came. "And where do you think you're going?"

The brunette beauty sighed. "To get these updates dropped off?" She gestured to the manila folder in her hand.

Taylor shook her head vigorously before glancing towards Mr. Numbob who seemed to be stacking some papers, no doubt for her to carry them somewhere. "You are going to follow Troy and fill me in later." She said more as a demand.

Gabriella crossed her arms defiantly. "You're the one that gives a shit, why the hell would I want to still follow him? I told you Tay, this is so stupid, he's probably just doing his job or going to fuck some Barbie in a closet."

Taylor narrowed her eyes, glancing once more in the classroom before rushing towards her best friend. "Gabriella, please." She pouted, pleading with her eyes. "I wanna know what he's doing, you know it looks fishy."

She rolled her eyes. "Tay, you watch too many spy movies."

"Gabriella!" She whined. "Please, please, please, please, pl-"

"Okay, okay!" She huffed, shaking her head. "I'll freaking see what he's up to…" She glanced down at the folder in her hand. "But how am I still going to get these updates in?"

Taylor snatched the folder from her hands. "You handle Mr. Hottie Superbomb, and I'll handle the errands."

"Taylor…" She said unsurely. "

"Come on Gabs, live a little."

She glanced around the hallway before sighing with defeat. "Fine, but if he ends up doing exactly what I suspected, like meeting some bimbo in a closet or just turning in the newsletters, then you owe me big time."

Taylor squealed quietly, nodding her head rapidly. "Yes, yes! I promise, I owe you." She started to walk backwards towards the biology classroom. "Don't forget to find me and fill me in later!" She then disappeared inside the classroom, leaving Gabriella to curse under her breath with irritation.

Turning around with a sour pout, her eyes widened at the empty hallway. She had totally forgot to actually follow the golden boy she would need to know where he was. East High was a big school. She quickly scurried in the direction that she last saw him and slid around the corner. "Shit!" She whispered quietly, quickly running back to hide around the corner again as she caught him at his locker only meters away.

After a few seconds and some heavy breathing she peaked around the corner just in time to catch him shutting his locker and walking away. She furrowed her eyebrows at what he now seemed to be holding. Clutched to his side was a single red rose.

Her eyes widened at the flower and she slowly crept around the corner, keeping close to the lockers as she stayed a distance behind him. _Why the hell does he have a red rose…? _She thought, her eyes not leaving the beautiful symbol of love that his strong fingers clutched shakily. Was…was Troy Bolton trembling? _Oh my god…_

Like it always did when she saw him with other girls, her small heart started to pitter patter painfully in her chest, a pang of jealousy running up her skin like vile at the thought of who that rose was meant for. No one would ever know the complex reason why she hated Troy Bolton because no one could ever understand. Also, Gabriella Montez was far too stubborn and head strong to admit the truth.

He was just about to turn left into the English hallway, where coincidently her locker was located. Just as he turned the corner she glanced around unconsciously, speeding up and turning left as well.

Suddenly she yelped as she was spun around and pinned to the wall. Her eyes widened as they were locked onto the unique oceanic blue that only one man in the whole school possessed. His hands clutched her small biceps, the rose pinned between his hand and her arm. "What the hell are you doing?" He hissed quietly.

She opened her mouth but only mumbles came out. "I-uh…"

"Why are you following me, Montez?

She shook out of her trance, looking away from his mesmerizing eyes. "I wasn't following you." She muttered like the lie it was.

He rolled his cerulean eyes. "Please," He scoffed. "I sensed you from the moment you and Taylor were watching me from around the corner."

She stared at his chest, the strength of it evident through his nicely fitted long sleeve. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Cut the crap Gabriella," He released his hold from her arms, his body still so close she could feel the heat radiating off of his bronze skin. "Why," He paused for effect. "Were you following me?"

She finally glanced up at him, sneering with a roll of her eyes. "You're so full of yourself." Pushing him out of her way she crossed her arms and marched down the hall.

Troy stared at the now vacant wall with frustration before spinning around in his black sneakers and going after her. He grabbed her arm, stopping her just outside the girl's bathroom. "What the hell is the matter with you?" He asked, spinning her around with a clenched jaw.

She narrowed her eyes challengingly. "You. You're the matter with me."

He scoffed, tired of her bitching. "Ever since our freshman year at East High you've done nothing but treat me like shit! What the hell did I ever do to you?"

She glared at him profusely before shaking her head and glancing around the still empty hallway. "You know what Troy, I don't have to explain shit to you, so leave me alone." She attempted to turn away but he held her arm again.

"Tell me why you hate me." He demanded with darker eyes.

She gulped down the metal ball rammed in her throat. "No way in hell." She whispered defiantly.

He took a dangerous step towards to her. "Why do you hate me Gabriella?"

"Fuck off." She hissed.

He growled. "I should've known." He smirked with anger. "You're just naturally a bitch."

She felt her cheeks burn red with anger. "Excuse me?"

He held her gaze with a stone hard face. "You don't even have a fucking reason to dump on me, you're just naturally a bitch. I've done nothing to you, yet you're sweet ol' Gabriella to everyone else but me."

She rolled her eyes. "Cry me a river."

He scoffed. "If I did you'd pollute it just to piss me off."

She smirked with a menacing shrug. "Probably."

"I think you're jealous."

Her eyes widened at the out of nowhere statement. "What?"

He laughed huskily. "You're fucking jealous, that's why you're such a cold bitch. You can't stand that I've been with every girl at this damn school except for you."

She laughed dryly. "That's the freaking most hilarious thing I have ever heard."

He shrugged. "There's no other explanation."

Her eyes darkened. "You know nothing, you oblivious bastard."

His eyes turned to slits. "Prude little bitch."

A growl escaped from her gritted teeth. "You think you're so fucking clever don't you?" She shook her head. "You don't understand anything," Huffing with pure anger she took a step closer to him as well. "And you never will."

"Good, I've tried but I'm done trying. You're like freaking Cruella! Karma sucks, so watch out." He sneered at her cockily as steam could've been seen coming from her ears.

"You're such a dick!" She yelled, though not so loud that it echoed through the halls. They both did not want to be caught so they tried to control their volume. Even if they were in the senior English hallway, which had the least amount of classrooms and the four classrooms that were in the wide hallway weren't even close to them.

"At least I'm not eternally bitter." He chuckled darkly.

That was it. She couldn't take it. He didn't understand therefore he had no right to call her names. "You want to know why I hate you Troy!" Her breathing came out in deep rasps. "Why I can't stand you?"

His eyes narrowed with curiosity. "Huh, Cruella wants to talk now."

She took one large breath, glancing around the hall with crazed eyes before screwing her pride and yelling in his face. "BECAUSE I'M FUCKING _IN LOVE_ WITH YOU."

Right as the vile spilled out of her mouth, her hand smacked against her lips and her eyes went wide.

He stared at her with wide eyes as well, not processing what just came out of her mouth. "P-Pardon?"

They stared at each other with wide eyes for a while until Gabriella finally released her hand from her mouth and took a step back. "I-I-that's not what I-oh shit." She looked down and clenched her eyes shut. "Stupid, stupid, stupid…" She scolded herself.

"Gabriella…"

She looked up suddenly, the anger coming back to her eyes. "Look Troy, just don't say anything. You fucking got what you wanted. Now just leave me alone."

He stared at her dumbfounded. "Gabriella, I don't freaking get you." He breathed, taking a step closer to her. "You hate me but you love me? That makes no sense."

She took a deep breath, regaining her sanity before coming to terms with the fact that she would eventually have to explain herself, even if she was hell bent against doing so. "Troy," She began slowly. "When I was younger you were nice to me, we were friends even if I was the geek and you were the popular guy. And when I saw you that first day of freshman year after not seeing you all summer…" She clenched her eyes shut, though this time in pain. Opening them slowly she looked away distantly, as if reliving a bad memory. "I was unconsciously infatuated with you, and seeing you with all those girls…it crushed me. I was too proud to fall at your knees like those bimbos." Shaking her head vulnerably she looked to the side, not having the strength to meet his eyes. "I knew you would never look at me like that. I hated that I loved you. I hated it." Looking back to his stunned eyes she gulped uneasily. "Troy, I didn't hate you because of something you did, I hated you because of something that I couldn't control." She sighed and looked down at the floor, trembling as the anger washed away and pure depression took over. "For the first time I wasn't in control and it was all because of you." She waited for him to say something, anything.

He stared at her with an open mouth, still processing the information.

Gabriella couldn't help the sting that came to her eyes, and the cloudiness that blurred her vision. Turning her back to him she let the tears fall down her flawless face. "You know now and you don't have to feel bad for anything anymore. You did nothing to me." Taking one last deep breathe she prepared to let go. "We can go back to just ignoring each other now," It was all over, her boxed feelings, her _confused_ feelings. In one moment she had revealed everything, and now she felt incredibly relieved, but sad and embarrassed all at the same time. "I'm sorry for everything." She finished softly, a red tint covering her damp face.

Troy stared at empty space for a moment, completely forgetting about the rose that lay on the floor beneath him that he had dropped with pure shock. His head snapped up as he heard her footsteps walking away. Without thinking twice his long legs strode back over to her and grabbed her slim shoulder, spinning her around smoothly.

"Look, Troy I-"

Her eyes widened as he crushed his lips against hers, momentarily paralyzing her as his soft cushions massaged her own roughly, as if he had been waiting to kiss her his whole life. Slowly but feverishly her eyes closed and she winced into the kiss, feeling vulnerable yet greedy. As he wrapped his strong arms around her petite body and squeezed her to his chest, her feet now barely touching the ground, she moaned with pleasure. Without daring to wonder what was happening, Gabriella snaked her slim arms up his built chest and around his strong shoulders, caressing his neck and jaw before getting tangled into his luscious hair. She wanted more and it's as if his mind was synced with her own.

She felt his tongue lick her bottom lip as if asking for entrance which she gladly granted, parting her mouth slightly and allowing him to do the rest, snaking his tongue to collide with hers and explore every sweet crevice of her mouth. Their tongues danced together, silently communicating their want and need for closeness right now.

Troy gripped her back with such ferocity that he thought he was going to explode right then and there. How had he gone without kissing Gabriella for all these years? She tasted like heaven and back, sweeter than any girl he had ever kissed before. She was officially his drug, intoxicating him with every moan and every tug of his hair.

When they had finally felt the need for air apparent, they slowly pulled apart, so slow that you could've ran to the moon and back and they still wouldn't even be a centimeter apart from each other. They both still had their eyes closed as if reveling in the warm atmosphere and the body heat of one another.

Troy was the first to open his eyes, his orbs now a blue that rarely came out. The spark of fire. He stared, breathless, at her smooth face, trying to memorize every curve and angle of her beauty, and this moment right now. When she slowly opened her eyes as well, unknowing to him that she had just permanently placed their kiss in her memory as well, she gulped down her shock. She opened her mouth to say something but then gradually closed it again, not knowing what to say after such an occurrence.

"Wow." He breathed, licking his tingling lips and breaking the heated silence.

She licked her burning lips as well, nodding softly. "Yeah…wow."

At a snail's pace he started to unwind his arms from his tight hold, taking a small step back, though it really did nothing for they were still only inches away.

She didn't dare break his gaze, already feeling solemn as his heat left her body and she felt naked once more.

"I'm sorry." He suddenly whispered.

She furrowed her eyebrows, looking at him strangely. "You're sorry?"

He nodded, raising his hand to the back of his neck. "Uh, yeah…that was forward of me. I'm sorry."

She shook her head, innocence overcoming her. "Don't be. I didn't exactly stop you."

He nodded slowly, nervously glancing around the hallway, his usually cocky demeanor wiped clean off his frame.

She cleared her throat awkwardly. "So…" She watched her shuffling shoes. "What now…?"

He watched her innocently watch her shoes, her hands now linked behind her back. A slow amused smirk crept its way onto his handsome face. "You know…" He began with a devilish smirk, her head snapping up to watch him with her big doe eyes. "I've kind of loved you since the sixth grade when you were my partner for hide and go seek…"

Her eyes widened softly, a sweet smile gracing her now bruised pink lips. "What?" She giggled lightly.

He chuckled huskily, his eyes sparkling. "I've kind of stalked you since the sixth grade, no joke."

She bit her lip, a crimson tint covering her cheeks to match his own. "Oh, really?"

He nodded. "I'll admit," He shrugged nonchalantly. "It was kind of depressing how you stopped smiling at me and started glaring. Actually…I always thought it was kinda hot."

She giggled and shook her head. "You're lying!"

He laughed boyishly. "No I'm not! When you got all mean it turned me on." His laughter died down until he looked at her sincerely. "I liked that you were the only girl that didn't jump in my bed…"

She shrugged. "I never thought you'd want me to."

He took a step closer, slowly bringing his hand up to place a loose curl behind her ear before running his hand down her arm to lace with her own petite fingers.

She smiled at the sweet gesture, loving how his large hand fit with hers perfectly.

"Gabriella, you've always been the only girl that I ever thought of as more than…you know, a hookup. It scared me at first, but I knew if I was going to make you mine than I just had to wait. Wait and find out why you hated me so much, maybe try and break down that wall of yours."

A wave of guilt poured into her fragile skin. Squeezing his hand she unwove her fingers from his own and ran them up his chest, placing both of her petite palms around his face, running her fingers through his hair soothingly. "I'm so sorry." She whispered genuinely, watching as his eyes closed in a trance as she massaged his scalp.

"I'm sorry too." He whispered back, opening his eyes as she placed one arm around his neck, the opposite hand coming to caress his smooth face with her fingers.

She bit her lip, starting up into his eyes with a gleam in her own chocolate orbs.

"I've waited for you for almost six years." He whispered, leaning over to kiss her head sweetly, tightening his grip around her slim waist.

She closed her eyes peacefully, opening them to show him how much she felt the same way. "I've waited for you my whole life." She whispered back tenderly, teetering cutely on her heels and smiling cheekily.

He grinned, leaning his forehead against her own. "You have no idea how good it is to hear you say that."

She grinned as well, leaning up for closer contact. "Yes I do." She whispered, connecting her lips with his own in a sweet kiss.

They deepened the kiss, Troy inhaling sharply through his nose and his fingers running up and down her back like before, Gabriella feverishly running her hands through his hair, gripping his shoulders to get as close as possible. Just as her tongue was about to slide into his mouth a loud shrill was heard from above them. They both reluctantly pulled away and looked up in unison, locking gazes with each other with amused smiles on their faces as doors opened and students started to pour into the hallways.

Troy shrugged cutely, winking at Gabriella as she giggled in his arms, both of them leaning in again and fusing their lips together once more, ignoring the gasps and looks of jealousy and shock that came from their fellow students who witnessed the scene before them.

After one more peck they pulled away, Troy immediately grabbing Gabriella's hand to entwine with his own. They completely ignored the other students around them as they started to walk down the hallway.

"So, does this mean you're my girlfriend now?" He asked with a smirk, glancing over at her as she giggled and shrugged.

"I hope so."

He halted, his eyes widening as they looked around the floor for something.

"Troy…what are you…"

He let go of her hand as he spotted something, jogging down the hallway in the opposite direction and bending down to pick up the forgotten red rose. Jogging back over to her, he grinned with charm and held the rose out for her. "Gabriella Montez," He began with an exhale of air. "I love you, and although I'm secretly laughing my ass off at how bipolar our feelings towards each other just were, I would really appreciate it if you would be my girlfriend."

She shook her head, an amused glint in her now ecstatic eyes. It would be an understatement to say that she was happy. "I would love to be your girlfriend." She whispered, touched as he handed the rose to her and wrapped his arms around her once again, kissing her passionately as she smiled against his lips.

"Troy…" She said curiously after they separated, his arms still loosely around her waist as her hands rested against his chest. She peered curiously at the rose in her hand. "What were you going to do with this before?"

He smirked. "Well," He wiggled his eyebrows playfully. "I was just going to put it in this chicks locker, maybe try and get her to stop hating me since I was totally in love with her even if she crapped on my ego."

Gabriella raised an eyebrow before bursting into giggles. "You were going to put it in my locker?" She asked slowly, finding it unbelievable.

He nodded honestly. "I wasn't going to give up on you Gab."

She closed her eyes and smelled the sweet aroma of the red rose. Meeting his eyes again she kissed him innocently but passionately. "I love that I love you."

He smiled bashfully, placing his forehead against hers once more. They were standing in the middle of the hallway, amongst the sea of students that stopped to stare at the new couple. "I love that I love you too."

They stared goofily at each other, basking in the warmth of each other, when suddenly their moment was interrupted.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

They spun their heads around in unison to stare at Taylor who had her mouth agape and her eyes wide. "You are the worst spy ever!"

Gabriella laughed out loud, placing her forehead on Troy's chest and shaking her head.

He snickered as well, chuckling at Taylor's shocked expression. He looked down at Gabriella for an explanation. She just shook her head and scrunched her nose cutely.

"Don't ask."

**So, whaddya think? The first one-shot I ever did that I'm actually kind of proud of. Please review? (:**

**I know it was kind of rushed cause they went for hate-love to just love hahahha sorry.**


End file.
